The Jackal of Destruction (REWRITE IS UP, The Cyborg Monster)
by TheeDarkkReddLegionn
Summary: Jack Calaway, The Jackal, a wrestler that gave blood, sweat and tears to the company that housed him for seven and a half years, except he never received his proper due and left. Now, seven years have passed since his departure and he answers a call form his old friend, Paul Levesque, aka Triple H. Paul gave Jack the offer of rejoining WWE. Jack Agreed
1. Return at the Rumble (Updated)

**A/N: Third time's the charm right? Seriously, why can't I keep this story going. OKAY! This time I am going to keep with this story as it is. No stops. No nothing!**

 **Off-Screen: 1st POV**

 **On-Screen: 3rd POV**

* * *

 **Off-Screen, Backstage:**

Walking through backstage was nostalgic for me, though I was bit anti-social as I don't really talk to anyone backstage. It wasn't because I didn't like anyone backstage, I just like to be on my own.

Arriving at my destination, which was Triple H's 'office', I knocked on the door only to hear Levesque shout 'come in!'

Entering the room, I saw Paul Levesque...in a suit.

"I must've suffered brain damage cause you're wearing a suit." I said to Levesque who just glared playfully.

"Why does everyone think that? It's just a suit jeez." Paul groaned.

"And that hair...christ were you worrying about a bald spot appearing like Shawn. You could have worn a hat." I continued to mock Hunter who kept glaring, but we suddenly chuckled with each other.

"Okay, I need to talk to you about your debut." Hunter went into business mode, which is a new thing for me.

"Basically during the rumble match Vince wants his new pet project to win the royal rumble. However the fans want someone else to win, the debacle at last year's Royal Rumble nearly made Wrestlemania 30 a failure." Paul started his plan when the door knocked.

After Paul called for the person to come in , the door opened to show Bryan Danielson aka Daniel Bryan. He looked at Paul and I before saying.

"I'll just wait outside till you are done if you are in a meeting." Paul shook his head and indicated with his hand to come in.

Bryan and I nodded to each other in respect, I practically was impressed with the 'American Dragon' with his stuff from Japan, England etc. Bryan stood beside me and both of our attention was on Paul.

"Bryan I'm going to be blunt but you are not winning the rumble match." Levesque told Bryan, who nodded but I could see annoyance in his eyes. I would to, being overlooked just because Vince likes some other guy was one of the reasons I left.

"However I want to make sure we don't have another incident like we did last year. So I'm going to give you two a storyline. The premise is basically Jack returns during the rumble and Bryan will eliminate him. Jack, now pissed off, will attack Bryan and eliminate him. This means you will turn heel Jack. Hopefully the crowd will be interested to have a match between you two." Paul told us. I was fine with it. Getting to work with one of the best wrestlers and being able to play heel. However, I didn't want to work with someone who felt uncomfortable with the storyline.

I turned to Bryan. "It's up to you, I mean I'm up for it but we don't have to do this storyline if you don't want to." I said, but Bryan immediately replied.

"Oh no it's fine. Perfect really. Better to be given an angle to work with than being left out of a PPV." I agree with that, it was basically the unspoken statement around the locker room. Paul nodded.

"Okay then. You two get ready for tonight. Oh and try not to mess it up." Paul said that last part in a mocking tone. I shook my head in amusement and left the room with Bryan.

"So how was Japan?" Bryan asked me. I answered with.

"I think I can't feel pain anymore." I moaned, which made Bryan laugh.

"Yeah, having matches with them can do that to you."

We parted ways and I walked into my locker room and waited for the show to start.

After watching the five matches, including the pre-show, I was disappointed with the Ascension vs New Age Outlaws and the women's-sorry _Diva's_ match. I guess WWE is going to have a troublesome year already. However I did enjoy the Lesnar vs Rollins vs Cena match. Easily best match of the night.

I just got dressed into my attire, that I wore when I was in Japan, and got myself ready at the gorilla position. Watching the amount of people rushing around made me laugh, it even brought back memories the past Royal Rumbles.

Knowing that it will be awhile before my number was called, I just took out my phone and headphones to listen to music.

* * *

 **On-Screen, Royal Rumble Match:**

After a dominating performance from Bray Wyatt, eliminating five competitors, his dominance was stopped by Daniel Bryan entering at #10.

Daniel had just taken Bray Wyatt down with a Hurricanrana from the top turnbuckle, when Fandango had entered at #11.

Bryan and Fandango mostly had a little back and forth contest when the countdown for twelve began.

* * *

 **Off-Screen, Gorilla Position (before the countdown began):**

I took a deep breath and tried to keep the smile from growing on my face...that and hoping the crowd will respond well.

I felt someone clap my shoulder and I turned to see it was Hunter.

"You good?" Hunter asked. I smiled back and answered.

"Yeah, just nervous."

"I know what that's like. The crowd will pop for you...hopefully." Hunter teasingly said at the last word, I glared at him and was about to banter back when I heard the countdown had begun. I walked towards the stage entrance as I heard a good luck from Hunter. I breathed in and out before putting a mask on that covered the right half of my face and it was a jackal made of fire, but it was coloured blue. The jackal's eye was red.

* * *

 **Name:** Jack Calaway

 **Wrestling Name:** Jackal (WWE 2000-2007/2015-Present), Jack Callous (WCW 1998-1999/ROH/PWG/ASW/NWA UK Hammerlock/NJPW 2007-2014).

 **Height:** 6'10

 **Weight: ** 305 lbs

 **Body Type:** Looks like Cesaro's.

 **Hair:** Black messy straight hair that is shoulder blade length, always pulled into ponytail.

 **Facial Hair:** Black, garibaldi beard that goes down to the top of his pectorals.

 **Eye Colour:** Grey

 **Born:** September 18th, 1982

 **Age:** 32

 **Born:** Houston, Texas

 **Billed From:** Death Valley (WWE)/ Houston, Texas (NJPW, WCW, ROH, PWG, ASW, NWA UK Hammerlock)

 **Attire:** Black wrestling tights that tuck into black under the knee boots and black kickpads with black kneepads. Around his waist he wears a white belt with a metal black jackal's face as the belt buckle. On his arms he wears black gloves and an elbow pad on his right arm. Down the right pant leg is a white skeleton of a jackal and down the left pant leg is a jackal engulfed in blue fire.

 **Entrance Attire:** A black leather, hooded, surcoat that is shin length, with buttons vertically going down his left pectoral. He also has a mask with a jackal that looks like it was made of fire. The mask is coloured blue and it covers the right side of his face with its eye being red.

 **Entrance Theme:** Sober by Tool

 **Finishers:** Tombstone Piledriver, Vertical Suplex Flatliner/ The 47th Effect (Jack lifts up his opponent for a vertical suplex but then jumps onto his back while quickly puts his arm, that's around his opponent's head, across his opponent's chest and his opponent falls onto their front).

 **Bio:** Growing up, Jack watched the WWE growing up, and became invested in the idea of becoming a WWE wrestler. However with no way of getting trained nearby, Jack ran away from home and did a twelve hour journey to the WCW Power Plant in Atlanta, Georgia. There he lied about his age and trained, he learned at a fast rate which got the attention of Eric Bischoff. After a year full of training non-stop, Jack was given the green light to start wrestling on Monday Nitro in early-1998. Despite being 6'10, Jack was quite agile for his height, and was able to wow the audience with it, where he won the WCW United States Title. Then in mid-1999 Jack jumped ship to the WWF and for eight years, he has wrestled for the company winning multiple championships. However during 2006 and 2007, Jack wasn't given any direction, no storylines or high-profile matches. So he left the company, it was during the last couple of months of 2007 when he went to the independent promotions: Ring of Honour, Pro Wrestling Guerrilla, All-Star Wrestling and NWA UK Hammerlock. After that Jack had signed a contract with New Japan Pro Wrestling, where he was trained in the Puroresu style of Japan. While he was there Jack had made numerous friends and considered staying in Japan for the rest of his career. When he had received a call from Paul Levesque, aka Triple H.

 **Championships:**

WWE Intercontinental Championship: 7x

WWE European Championship: 3x

WWE Tag Team Championships: 2x

WCW/WWE United States Championship: 4x

WWE Hardcore Championship: 1x

ROH World Championship: 1x

PWG World Championship: 1x

IWGP Heavyweight Championship: 2x

IWGP Intercontinental Championship: 1x

 **Family:** Mark Calaway/Undertaker (Older Brother)

Michelle McCool (Sister-in-Law)

Gunner (Nephew)

Chasey (Niece)

Gracie (Niece)

Kaia (Niece)

 **Other:** Has multiple dark blue tattoos around his body: Kanji for 'Victory' around his right arm, he has the sixth and tenth rib tattoo'd on both sides of his body, on his left shoulder blade is a skeletal wing, finally he has a tribal tattoo that covers his entire left forearm.

* * *

 **On-Screen, Royal Rumble:**

"Here comes number twelve!" Cole said like he couldn't wait.

 **10!**

 **9!**

 **8!**

 **7!**

 **6!**

 **5!**

 **4!**

 **3!**

 **2!**

 **1!**

 **0!**

 **BUZZ!**

…

…

The crowd weren't sure what was happening, and started to boo when the lights went out. Some fans thought it was the Undertaker and cheered.

 **Oooooowhooooooo!**

The crowd suddenly exploded.

The sudden bass notes of Sober by Tool blew through the arena.

Blue flames spouted from the stage, as the crowd was being vocal in their shock. While the Fandango, Bryan and Wyatt were all staring at the entrance ramp in the same way.

Slowly a figure dressed in a dark, hooded and studded surcoat walked out of the curtain. His half mask gleaming in the lights.

"It is! He's here! Jackal at number twelve, has returned to the WWE!" Cole shouted into his headset.

Jackal walked down the ramp and increased his speed when he reached the end of the ramp. Jackal quickly entered the ring over the top rope. He stood in front of the top rope and looked between the three men in front of him.

Jackal slowly reached for his hood and threw it back revealing his face, his mask gaining the attention of everyone in the arena.

"Whoa!" King exclaimed.

Jackal took off his surcoat, and his mask, he glared at the three men. Taking his shot, Fandango went to attack the giant, however his face met Jackal's boot.

The crowd oohed and Jackal ran at Wyatt, who stood up but was leaning on the turnbuckles. Jackal clothslined Bray into the corner, before running towards the opposite turnbuckles, he turned around and ran towards Bray to clothesline him again.

Jackal stopped in the middle of the ring when Daniel Bryan stepped up to the challenge. The audience liked the idea of these two facing each other and were vocal about it.

 **Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!**

"The Well Fargo Centre has come unglued!." Cole shouted.

Jackal and Daniel Bryan glared at each other. Daring each other to make the first move, Jackal decided he would by pushing Bryan towards the ropes. Daniel rebounded off the ropes and dropkicked Jackal's leg, causing the giant to drop to one knee.

Bryan quickly ran towards the ropes and tried to use his Running Knee finisher, but Jackal threw his hand at Daniel's throat.

"Jackal has Daniel by the throat!" Cole shouted...again.

Jackal lifted Bryan and kept him in the air with one arm. Before throwing Bryan down to the mat for a Chokeslam.

"Thunderous Chokeslam from the Lone Jackal!" Cole said.

"Ball game!" JBL called out.

Jackal went to pick up Bryan but he was interrupted by Fandango, the crowd booed a little. The ballroom dancer throw forearm clubs to Jackal's back. The Lone Jackal stood to his full height and turned towards Fandango.

"I'd leave the ring Fandango! Your career might end tonight." JBL said.

Fandango backed up a little before going for a punch however it was blocked when Jackal kicked it away. Fandango turned 360 degrees into a right forearm smash to the jaw. The clap like sound echoed throughout the arena and made the crowd vocally cringe.

 **OOOHHHHH!**

"Oh my god, that forearm just knocked Fandango into next week!" Jerry Lawler shouted. Fandango staggered bo-legged and was grabbed by Jackal and thrown over the top rope.

"Fandango going to the showers-Wait a minute!" Cole shouted as Bray Wyatt tried to eliminate Jackal but the giant was able to kick Wyatt away.

"Jackal, nearly taken out by Bray." Cole commentated as the countdown for #13 started, Jackal quickly knocked down Wyatt with a clothesline.

"Here comes number thirteen."

 **10!**

 **9!**

 **8!**

 **7!**

 **6!**

 **5!**

 **4!**

 **3!**

 **2!**

 **1! BUZZ!**

Stardust's music hit and the weird man himself jumped out of the curtain onto the stage in a purple and black skin tight suit, with purple, white and black facepaint. Jackal turned towards the weird man with a blank face.

"Well." Cole started. "This is the first Royal Rumble match for, _Stardust_." Michael finished with an emphasis on Stardust. JBL then went on to say that 'Hacksaw' Jim Duggan won the Royal Rumble match at this spot but did say.

"However he is going to face one of the most dangerous monsters in the history of the WWE. I don't like his chances."

Stardust jumped onto the apron and fearlessly, or stupidly, hissed at Jackal who now had a confused look in his eyes. Jackal didn't dwell on that though and went to uppercut the weird man, only for Stardust to get in the way and quickly rake Jackal's eyes. The giant staggered backwards till he stopped in the middle of the ring. Stardust took his shot and springboarded off the ropes and tried to deliver an elbow drop.

Stardust had his throat grabbed by Jackal instead and was pulled into the air before being thrown down for a Chokeslam.

"Chokeslam again!" Cole shouted. The crowd cheered Jackal on but quickly turned quiet when Wyatt and Bryan teamed up to attack Jackal.

"Who ever thought they would see the day that Bray Wyatt and Daniel Bryan would team up?" Cole commentated, JBL quickly said back with an annoyed tone.

"Would you face the Jackal on your own?! This monster has won over twenty championships in his career, even the IWGP Heavyweight Championship, the same as Brock Lesnar!" JBL finished as Jackal was able to power out and drop both Bryan and Wyatt with elbows. The Lone Monster saw Stardust barely able to stand up, when Stardust did Jackal ran towards the ropes before bouncing off of them to deliver a single leg dropkick.

"Oh my god!" Cole shouted as the smacking sound reached towards the rafters. Jackal simply stood and pulled Stardust to a standing position by his hair, then easily thrown him over the top rope.

"There goes Stardust-Oh my god!" Cole suddenly screamed as Daniel Bryan had thrown Wyatt through the ropes then performed a suicide dive onto the Eater of Worlds. Jackal stood in the middle of the ring and looked at the stage as the countdown started.

 **10!**

 **9!**

 **8!**

 **7!**

 **6!**

 **5!**

 **4!**

 **3!**

 **2!**

 **1! BUZZZ!**

 **BANG! Yo it's me! It's D.D.P!**

The crowd started to heavily cheer as the Master of the Diamond Cutter walked out of the curtain and onto the stage. He looked over the crowd before throwing his hands up for his hand sign. He threw them down and ran to the ring.

"Number 14, Diamond Dallas Page! Second Royal Rumble for the legendary three time WCW World Champion, DDP." Cole said as DDP slid into the ring, and stood up, ready to fight but met Jackal's unimpressed look. The crowd chanting 'DDP!' but the two veterans only kept their eyes on each other.

Almost lightning quick, Jackal hit DDP with a left jab, stunning DDP. The former WCW star stumbled backwards as Jackal quickly added more jabs. DDP tried to cover up but was pushed back into the corner. Jackal ran towards the opposite turnbuckles before running towards Page for a Clothesline.

Using his veteran instincts, DDP moved out of the way, causing Jackal to hit the turnbuckles which stunned the 6'10 giant. Jackal turned around only to be pulled into the Diamond Cutter.

"Diamond Cutter!" Cole shouted as the crowd popped. DDP stood up and looked around the crowd again, missing Jackal sitting up. A camera caught the furious face of the Lone Jackal.

"I think DDP just made the Jackal mad!" King said. Jackal stood to his feet and glared at DDP's back waiting for the legend to turn around. The Lone Monster raised his hand, indicating what move he was about to do.

"DDP! I wouldn't turn around!" JBL said shortly. However Page did just that and his throat was grabbed.

"Another Chokeslam coming!" Cole said as King made a short and small noise. Jackal lifted DDP, however in mid-air Page grabbed Jackal's head and dragged him down for a picture perfect Diamond Cutter. Jackal rolled to the other side of the ring.

"Diamond Cutter! What a counter by Diamond Dallas Page!" Cole screamed into his headset. The crowd went insane as DDP posed for the crowd again but was immediately struck at the back of his neck by Bray Wyatt. The crowd booed as the Eater of Worlds viciously attacked the legend.

"Fist slammed right into the back, base of the skull of Diamond Dallas Page- hey whoa!" King started to stumble of his words but was saved by DDP delivering another Diamond Cutter but this time on Wyatt. DDP stood again and threw his hands up for his hand sign before throwing them down and screaming 'Bang!' and the whole audience joined in.

The countdown buzzed and Rusev had walked on the stage, waving the russian flag left and right. He entered the ring and quickly hit a superkick on DDP then easily eliminated him from Royal Rumble. Jackal stood up, his head clear from the Diamond Cutter, and gave Rusev a superkick of his own. Knocking the Bulgarian off his feet.

Jackal leant on the ropes, his back facing away from the other competitors. Which was his mistake. Daniel Bryan quickly entered the ring and picked Jackal up and with a quick burst of strength, eliminated Jackal from the rumble. The giant landed on his feet then was confused...was the crowd cheering that he got eliminated?

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Jackal is eliminated from the Rumble!" Cole shouted in shock. The crowd cheered loudly, angering Jackal, they were still cheering him losing his shot at main eventing Wrestlemania! He gave them every blood, sweat and tears, and they just spat in his face! Jackal looked up to see Daniel was on the apron, he ran around the ring and jumped on the apron before superkicking Daniel off the apron. The crowd's shocked sound made Jackal smirk.

" _That's what you get for turning your back's on me!"_ Jackal mentally shouted in his mind as the crowd immediately booed the Lone Monster,

"What the hell! Jackal just kicked Bryan off the apron! Daniel's dream off main eventing Wrestlemania has come to a screeching halt." Cole said as Jackal jumped onto the mat below, before looking at the crowd, almost basking in their boos and anger.

 **No! No! No! No! No! No!**

Jackal moved towards Bryan's prone body and grabbed Daniel's hair, Jackall picked him up before pulling him into a Tombstone Piledriver position. The crowd started to become apocalyptic at Jackal's move. He didn't care for them any more, and he never will again.

And with that thought, he dropped to his knees, driving Bryan's head into the floor.

"No! Oh my god! Jackal's lost it!" Cole shouted in shock, even King and JBL was staring in shock. Jackal simply stood to his feet and walked calmly, like he didn't just nearly paralyze a man, towards the curtain. He stopped at the stage before turning slightly to glare at the almost comatose body of the former WWE Champion. He just smirked and walked backstage, the crowd booing heavily.

* * *

 _Tweets:_

 _WTF! Why did Jackal do that?! #RoyalRumble_

 _I bet it was WWE again making sure that Daniel Bryan never becomes champion! #CancelTheWWENetwork_

 _YESSS! WWERomanReigns wins the Royal Rumble!_

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Okay, tell me if I have missed anything or need something to improve my writing. However if you are just going to flame me without any constructive criticism, then I'll just DELETE your 'review'.**


	2. The Attacks

**Author's Notes:**

 **Late disclaimer: I don't own WWE just my character.** **Also, People who have Favorited this fic, just want to say I have upgraded the previous chapter so it looks more fleshed out in my opinion.**

* * *

 **Bold** = Important stuff

 _Italics_ = Chanting

 _Italics + Underline_ = Theme music

* * *

 **January 29th, Smackdown, On-Screen: **

It was the main event, with Daniel Bryan and Kane finishing their rivalry in a casket match, and the show had just got back from commercials. Daniel Bryan had Kane in a side headlock position, when the Big Red Monster stood up.

"And the man who lived his dream at Wrestlemania last year, Daniel Bryan, and rolled in this match up with Kane here, live on Smackdown." Cole said as Bryan struck Kane with kicks, stunning the taller wrestler. However Kane was able to straight kick Bryan in the midsection, making Daniel to hunch over. Kane bounced off the ropes to drive Daniel's head into the mat with a DDT.

Kane stared at the crowd for a brief moment before standing up, to quickly kick Daniel while he was down. Then Kane lifted a thumbs up to signal the referees to open the casket. As they did and looked inside, the refs jumped backwards in shock. Some people in the crowd suddenly did the same, the rest of the audience followed suit when the titantron showed Jackal in his surcoat lying down with his eyes closed. The half mask again covering the right side of his face.

"Oh my!" Cole exclaimed as King made a high pitched noise. Byron just sat in shock. Kane slowly walked towards the casket, his eyes wide.

"Kane looks like he is seeing a ghost!" Cole said.

Jackal's visible eye flashed open, making his older brother stop in his tracks, Jackal then sat up, making the crowd cheer slightly. His head turned, with an cold look etched on his face, towards Kane who didn't know what to do.

The Lone Monster exited the casket and stood up on the apron, still keeping his eyes on Kane. Entering over the top rope Jackal walked to stand in front of his older brother. He had to look down slightly, as his brother has gotten smaller with age.

Jackal just smirked at his brother before noticing Bryan was going to do his Running Knee finisher. He quickly pushed Kane away and tightly grabbed Daniel's throat before picking him up for a Chokeslam.

The crowd immediately booed and heckled Jackal for his actions, the giant didn't pay attention to them, he just stood in the ring when the lights went out. When they came back on, Kane was the only man standing. He searched around him to find himself alone with Daniel Bryan, he laughed maliciously and walked towards Bryan, only for him to grab the throat of the American Dragon. Another Chokeslam was given to Bryan. The crowd booing heavily. Kane just dragged Bryan over to the casket, the referees opening it.

"No! Not this way!" Cole shouted.

Kane then unceremoniously pushed Daniel into the casket before shutting it. Ending the match.

Kane stood in the middle of the ring, as his music played, and raised his arms before throwing them down, causing orange fire to jump from the steel posts. The show ended with the Big Red Monster standing tall.

* * *

 **Smackdown Fallout: **

"Be careful!" One ref shouted as a full team of referees pushed a casket backstage. It was the same casket that Bryan was pushed into earlier in the day, the refs were able to get it backstage without hitting it on something before quickly opening it. The leader of the Yes! movement practically jumped out of coffin, the referees advise him to calm down.

Daniel leaned against the casket breathing heavily and occasionally coughing. He didn't spot the massive giant sprinting towards him.

A massive big boot caused Bryan to fall to the floor, his jaw hurting him immensely. The camera showed Jackal with his surcoat still on him, though his mask is gone. The referees tried to get Jackal to stand back however the Lone Monster just crouched next to Daniel's head with a murderous glare.

Surprisingly, Jackal stood up and quickly walked away with an annoyed growl. The camera ended on Daniel Bryan groaning in pain, with referees checking on him.

* * *

 **Next Week, February 2nd Raw:**

It was the main event of the night, Seth Rollins vs Daniel Bryan. At the start of the night, The Authority manipulated Daniel Bryan and Seth Rollins to fight each other and the winner of that match would face Roman Reigns at Fastlane for his spot in the main event against Brock Lesnar. It was a fantastic match with Daniel Bryan's strikes and technical ability, and Rollins using his athleticism to keep up.

It was late in the match when Daniel tried to lock in the Yes! Lock.

"Daniel Bryan, looking for the Yes! Lock but no Rollins escapes." Cole commentated as J&J Security were on the apron gaining the referee's attention. The ref stood in front of the two men, yelling at them to get of the apron.

Rollins went for a clothesline but Bryan ran under it and stopped before he could hit the ref. The goat of the WWE sighed and tried to get the refs attention when Rollins dropkicked Bryan into ref, making Mike Chioda bump heads with J&J Security, and knock them to the floor.

"Oh! J&J to the floor, Rollins knocked Bryan into the referee, who in turn knocked out Mercury and Noble." Cole said as the ref was on the floor, not moving.

"The ref's out!" King cried out. Rollins turned Bryan around and went for a Pedigree.

"Rollins looking for the Pedigree, and no! Bryan escapes." Cole said as Daniel flipped Rollins over himself and ran towards the ropes before running back for the Running Knee. The crowd exploded as did the commentators.

"Running Knee! Running Knee! Bryan's going to win this!" Cole screamed as Daniel went for the pin, it was then the crowd realised the referee wasn't counting and boo'd. Daniel realised this and went to check on Chioda.

"But the ref's still out. You could could to hundred right now." King said. Knowing that he had a chance, Big Show quickly entered the ring. He then started to ready his KO punch.

"Oh come on!" Cole shouted in annoyance.

"This isn't fair, why is he getting involved." King was equally annoyed by the Big Show, and so were the audience. Their boos was filling the arena. The only person enjoying this was JBL.

"Hahaha! What a smart giant! This is what being a good friend and employer is gentlemen, you should take notes." JBL said with a smug look on his face.

The crowd tried to warn Daniel but before Big Show could throw his KO Punch the lights cut out, leaving the arena bathed in darkness. When they turned back on Jackal was in ring with his surcoat and blue mask, the crowd booing him for his attacks for the past couple of weeks. The 6'10 giant turned his head to Big Show, who quickly let his arm drop. His face started to sweat as Jackal glared at him.

"What's Jackal doing here?!" Cole rhetorically asked. The Big Show left the ring and Jackal followed him with his visible eye. He turned to see Bryan run at him and wasn't fast enough to dodge the Running Knee which struck him in the sternum.

"Running Knee!" Cole said. Jackal stumbled and fell to one knee clutching his chest as Daniel lifted his index fingers in the air, indicating another Running Knee was coming. The crowd was chanting his favourite catchphrase.

 _Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!_

Bryan ran towards the Lone Monster, but in a massive display of speed and strength, Jackal jumped into the air and performed a Jumping Knee Strike, the clap sound echoed making the crowd cringe and scrambled Daniel's mind. The leader of the Yes! Movement stumbled backwards, giving the Jackal the chance to pick Daniel Bryan up for a quick Tombstone Piledriver, the crowd booed mercilessly.

"Not again! Why does Jackal keep attack Bryan?!" Cole questioned in an angered tone. Jackal then picked Rollins by his hand and dragged his prone body over Bryan's hand. The Lone Monster then left the ring and walked up the ramp.

It was then the ref had woken up and dragged himself over to the two men and counted.

 **1!**

…

 **2!**

"Oh come on! Not like this!" King cried out.

 **3!**

 _The Second Coming_

"Here is your winner! Seth Rollins!" Garcia announced as Big Show cheered from the ring side but quickly saw Rollins was still out like a light. He entered the ring and picked him up, J&J Security too entered the ring, holding their heads from the impact earlier. The four men exited the ring, though Seth was still knocked for a loop and had to be helped to leave the arena. The show ended with Rollins lifting his arms in victory and the crowd shouting.

 _NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!_

* * *

 **February 5th, Smackdown:**

The show opened with a recap of what happened on RAW before the camera showed the ring was set up for Miz TV.

 _I Came To Play_

The crowd booed as The Miz and his personal assistant, Damien Mizdow walked onto the stage, though Miz had to stop his assistant from copying him.

"And this is a much anticipated Miz TV tonight, The Miz and his guest tonight Daniel Bryan who has been suffering from attacks and cheap shots by the Jackal for the past couple of weeks. Hopefully tonight we'll get our answers." Cole said as The Mz ordered Damien to stay at ring side and entered the ring himself. Byron Saxton and Jerry 'The King' Lawler made fun of that. Miz entered the ring with a his unique microphone and spoke.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Miz TV!" He paused as the crowd booed slightly, "My guest at this time, oh boy my guest is going to be…" He trailed off as the crowd started to chanting.

 _We want Mizdow! We want Mizdow!_

Miz just calmy said back "But you have Mizdow, he's right there sitting out of the way like a personal assistant should be doing." The crowd now booed more loudly.

"Now as I was saying. My guest tonight is someone who's been on this show before. On his past RAW, he was so close to beating Seth Rollins for the chance to face Roman Reigns at Fastlane. However he was attacked by a massive monster, the Jackal." The audience again booed at the mention of the giant's name.

"So without further ado. Let me introduce my guest, Daniel Bryan!" The crowd now cheered, nearly taking the roof off of the arena.

 _Flight of the Valkyries_

The former WWE World Heavyweight Champion walked out of the curtain to a standing ovation before skipping sideways down the ramp while pumping his arms into the air.

 _Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!_

He entered the ring and got a microphone, the crowd still chanting 'Yes! The Miz just looked at the crowd.

"Please be quiet, I need to ask the important questions, so please shut up." The crowd now booed but Miz just turned to Bryan who smiled a little.

"So Bryan, former United States champion, former Tag Team champion and _former_ WWE World Heavyweight champion. I'm just going to ask the question on everyone's mind. Why does Jackal keep attacking you? After all this time, Jackal comes back to the WWE, he gets eliminated by you, then for some reason he eliminated you from the rumble. And for the last two weeks has attacked you again and again. So I ask again, Why is Jackal attacking you?"

Daniel just smiled a little and raised his microphone to his lips.

"Well, Miz I don-" Before he could continue Daniel was interrupted by Seth Rollins's music.

 _The Second Coming_

The crowd were voicing their displeasure again when Rollins and J&J Security walked out, and down the ramp. His music stopped as he entered the ring and glared at the two men.

"What the hell is going on?! No one cares about Daniel Bryan! He lost on monday to me, he got eliminated at the Royal Rumble! And yet I'm Mr. Money in the Bank, and I am facing Roman Reigns at Fastlane, who I will beat, to face Brock Lesnar at Wrestlemania to become the WWE World Heavyweight Champion!" Rollins said with a smug and confident grin and the crowd booing around him.

The Miz just frowned. "I don't believe I asked you to be out here, _Mr. Money in the Bank_. Why is everyone rude in this company?" Some parts of the crowds laughed and Daniel just smiled with the crowd.

 _The Truth Reigns_

It was then Roman Reigns' theme song had hit to a loud chorus of mixed reactions, he walked out of the crowd, making the mixed reactions even louder.

"And here's the winner of the Royal Rumble, Roman Reigns and guys, I can't imagine he's very happy about this." Cole said to Saxton and Lawler, who agreed.

"Well, if the spot you earned, by beating twenty nine other superstars, is in jeopardy because of your boss. I would be annoyed to." Saxton said.

Roman entered the ring and glared at all three men, but ended glaring at Rollins before he spoke.

"I don't think, you should be worry about getting interviewed. I think you should be worried about getting your teeth knocked from your mouth at Fastlane." Roman could barely be heard over the booing and jeering crowd, however he didn't react to it. Seth smugly smiled and retorted, but was interrupted by a Jackal's howl before he started.

 _Sober by Tool_

Blue flames sprouted up as the lights turned off. Jackal walked out to a crowd of boos with some cheers from the hardcore fans, he walked to the ring and entered the ring. All of the men walked back a little bit, except Roman Reigns who just walked in front of Jackal, the crowd gave a mixed reaction as Jackal's music faded away. The two glared at each other before Jackal just walked away from Reigns and towards Bryan. The giant stopped in front of Daniel, his glare intensifying. Miz, trying to get the answers for his show, timidly walked beside Jackal and Daniel Bryan.

"E-Excuse me Jackal, sir?" The crowd laughed at the cowering Miz, Jackal just closed his visible eye in annoyance before opening it, but it was glaring at the Miz.

The Miz noticed this and looked down at his feet before saying. "Uhhhh, so why did you attack Daniel Bryan?" He then threw the microphone in front of Jackal's face, annoying the giant even more, and it was visible on his uncovered face. One of the camera men spotted this and it showed Jackal's murderous glare on the titantron. Daniel just sighed softly to himself before warning Miz.

"Miz, we've been through alot, so out of respect I think you need to exit the ring." Thankfully for the Miz, he followed that advice quickly as Roman Reigns superman punched Rollins, knocking Mr. Money in The Bank down for the count.

"And Reigns with the Superman Punch, and the same to J&J Security!" Cole cried out as Roman roared at them.

"You think you can take my spot! You ain't nothing!" Reigns turned around to do the same but was met with a Bicycle Knee Strike from Jackal, Reigns fell to the floor, unconscious. However when Jackal turned around he was met with a dropkick to his knee, making the giant drop to one knee.

"And now Bryan! Dropkick to the knee, the giant is down to one knee!" Saxton got his input in. Daniel then called for the Running Knee and went to hit it when the lights cut out. They came back on to reveal Jackal was gone, the crowd booed but Bryan was just disappointed. He hoped Jackal hadn't turned into a coward but when he turned around, he found himself knocked out by a recovered Seth Rollins with his briefcase.

"And Rollins from behind! Jumping Bryan with the briefcase." Cole said as the show went to commercials.

 **Later:**

It was backstage with a camera showing Renee Young with a smile on her face.

"Welcome back to Smackdown and welcome my guest at this time, Daniel Bryan." The crowd cheered as Bryan walked into view while holding his head a little.

"So Daniel, tonight we hoped to find the answers to why the Jackal has been attacking you these past few weeks but Miz TV, as we saw, broke down into a fight. You attacked Jackal tonight but he escaped and Rollins knocked you out tonight. You seem to have enemies around you, what will you do?" Renee asked Bryan who smirked and scoffed lightly.

"Well Renee, thank for recapping something that just happened a few minutes ago." Some of the crowd laughed, while Renee showed a small smile. "One thing that is bothering me constantly, is why is Jackal such a coward?" The crowd 'oohed'. "The Jackal is a monster, a giant, that can destroy you in a matter of minutes, he then leaves for Japan. He comes back and now doesn't even finish fights, I've been to Japan and they don't make you cowards. So the question is 'What should Daniel Bryan do?', the right question is 'Will Daniel Bryan knock the Jackal out?'. Do you know what the answer to that is Renee?" Daniel asked as the crowd started to chant the answer.

 _Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!_

Daniel lifted his arms into the air and pumped them while saying.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Daniel stopped and walked away, Renee just turned and smiled kindly at the camera.

"Well, back to you guys."

They didn't see the masked face of Jackal behind them, looking at Daniel Bryan's retreating form, a smirk of appeared on his half-covered face.

* * *

 **Well that was the second chapter, how was it? As you can see, Jackal has changed the outcome of events, now Daniel is looking for a fight. Will the Jackal accept the challenge?**


	3. The Challenge and The Taunt

**February 9th 2015, RAW**

 **In Ring, On-Screen:**

The crowd cheered as Daniel Bryan's music hit and he walked out onto the stage and did his 'Yes!' pose along with the crowd. He skipped sideways down to the ring before entering it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, Daniel Bryan!" Lillian Garcia announced as Daniel was given a microphone. The chants calmed down and the music stopped when Bryan went to speak.

"Well, this has been an interesting couple of weeks. I return a couple of weeks before the rumble, I enter it but I was eliminated by a returning Jackal." The crowd booed making Bryan smile a little. "I then try to earn my spot back after being unfairly eliminated but the same person just keeps getting in my way. Now I get that being eliminated pretty quickly is frustrating so I can get why you eliminated me, but the Tombstone Piledriver and these frequent attacks are now frustrating me. I wonder if you really hold a grudge over me eliminating you or you just work for The Authority-" Daniel was interrupted by a jackal's howl as Jackal's theme played. The giant walked out of the curtain to a booing audience, a microphone in his hand. Jackal calmly walked to the ring and entered over the top rope, he then walked in front of Daniel Bryan. His left eye permanently showing a glare and the visible part of his face stuck in a scowl. The giant waited for a moment before speaking for the first time since he returned.

"I don't work for The Authority." He then dropped the microphone and went to exit the ring when Bryan stopped him.

"Is that it? I mean, I know that you're a coward and all, but come back here for a minute." The crowd 'oohed' again as Jackal visible breathed slowly with annoyance on his face. He turned back towards Bryan while picking up the dropped microphone and spoke into it.

"What do you want me to say, Bryan? That you're just a fragile b plus wrestler." The crowd 'oohed' and booed Jackal's comment, which made Daniel drop his smile. "Or that you're looking for a fight that you cannot possibly win. You may want to face me for a match, but I just want to grind your bones into dust and bury your soul in the annals of hell." Jackal's deep voice was methodical but got his point across.

"I do not answer to anyone, and I certainly don't answer to The Authority." Jackal took a breath before continuing. "You want to know why I attacked you and continued to attack you these past for weeks? It's because of them." Jackal pointed to the crowd making the audience boo, and Daniel confused. "When you eliminated me from the Royal Rumble they cheered, they cheered my return to this place after I sacrificed blood, sweat and tears for them. And they cheered me losing my chance to main event Wrestlemania without a second thought." The crowd were now booing again. "And you eliminating me from the Rumble wasn't the reason, the reason is because they put their hopes and dreams onto you. Hoping that somehow their miserable and uninteresting lives will become just a bit more complete, and so in their betrayal in cheering for my loss, I will make sure that their little fantasies and hopes will end when I beat you and decimate you. So, I am issuing a challenge to you, American Dragon." The crowd popped slightly at the name. "I will face you at Fastlane one on one, to see who's spirit is stronger." The audience cheered loudly at the challenge and chanted their opinion.

 _Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!_

Bryan looked at them making Jackal roll his eyes in anger before slapping Daniel with an audible sound, the crowd booed Jackal's actions but were quickly silenced by the giant himself.

"Look at me and not them! They will not decide our fight, you and I will! So will _you_ accept my challenge?!" Jackal stood there while Daniel still had leaned to the right, his face covered by his hair. Suddenly Bryan slapped Jackal back, making the giant's face fly to the right, which the crowd 'oohed' at the action.

"I accept your challenge!" Daniel shouted back as the crowd cheered. Jackal turned to look back at Bryan, with a dangerous smile now on his face. He then raised his microphone.

"Then I'll see you at Fastlane." With lightning quick speed, Jackal dropped the microphone and grabbed Bryan's throat for chokeslam.

"Chokeslam! Message sent and delivered!" Cole said as Jackal left the ring with a smile on his half-covered face, he wasn't even affected by the crowd booing around him. The show went to commercials with the final shot being Bryan holding himself up with his elbow. Glaring at Jackal's retreating form.

"And you heard here folks, The Jackal vs Daniel Bryan at Fastlane." Cole told the listening audience as the show went to commercials.

* * *

 **February 12th 2015, Smackdown**

 **In Ring, On-Screen:**

Daniel Bryan's theme was playing as he pinned Big Show to end the Tag Team Turmoil match that Roman Reigns and he was put into by the Authority. Roman reigns entered the ring and both men leaned on the ropes closest to the commentators desk.

"They somehow got through it. Daniel Bryan and Roman Reigns somehow survived." Byron Saxton said.

The light cut out. The titantron had static flicker on and off for a half a minute until the screen showed a dark boiler room with a dangling light bulb on the top of the screen. Under it sat Jackal sitting down with the hood of his surcoat, his half-mask obstructing his face.

"How...cute." Jackal looked up, a monotone voice escaped his lips. "The small underdog playing with with others. Well you aren't just a small underdog to me...no. To me, it's as if a bacterium started to think it was superior to others and decided to attack the biggest predator in sight." Jackal's voice turned slow, a dark smirk appeared on his face as he stood to his height. He stepped forward and shouted "You eliminated me from the Royal Rumble, you provoked the biggest predator! And now you shall face the jaws of death and I shall squeeze the live out of you till your body is nothing more than bones!" The camera zoomed onto Jackal's glaring face. Daniel Bryan and Roman Reigns stood in the middle of the ring, both having annoyance on their faces as Jackal finished with a sick smile.

"The Jackal has come for its meal."

The titantron broke out into static again before stopping at black. The lights came back on to reveal Jackal standing behind the two men.

"Oh my god! It's Jackal! Jackal's behind them! Cole exclaimed.

"And he's glaring at the two other men in the ring! Come on Jackal, they'd just went through a grueling match." King pleaded despite out of earshot of Jackal.

Jackal glared silently at the two men waiting for them to turn around. The crowd was booing and warning the two men to turn around. The two men in front looked at the titantron and spotted Jackal standing behind them.

"I think they both realise that. Where did Jackal come from?!" Byron was still in shock on how the Jackal appeared behind Bryan and Reigns.

Roman shot first and went to Superman Punch Jackal but was caught by his throat, Jackal did not even glance at Roman. He just glared at Daniel Bryan. With no effort shown, Jackal threw Reigns out of the ring, through the middle rope, with one hand. The crowd cheered the move, making Jackal wonder why the crowd did that.

The American Dragon and The Lone Jackal glared at each other, the tension built as they both looked ready to fight.

"And here is the stand-off of the century." Michael Cole had to comment in the moment. Bryan sprinted towards Jackal but the lights went out again, shrouding the arena in darkness. When the arena lights shone again, Jackal was nowhere to be found, except for his blue half-mask on the ring canvas. Mocking Bryan with its one-eyed stare.

Annoyed, Bryan kicked the mask out of the ring and onto the floor below. The crowd oohing and chatting at the Jackal's disappearance.

"What-what in the…" Cole was confused as well as his fellow commentators.

The show ended with a close up of Daniel Bryan at his breaking point. Breathing heavily with anger as Roman Reigns stood outside of the ring with irritation towards Daniel and Jackal alike.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait but I'm just trying to get by with work and college at this point. So I'm sorry if the chapter is short today. I'll try to make the next one longer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**February 16th 2015, RAW**

 **Backstage, On-Screen:**

It was after the Harper vs Ambrose fight, Triple H had a meeting with Kane and The Big Show which devolved into a shouting match between the two giants when Big Show had mentioned a dreaded date.

"Oh yeah, how about May 19th? May 19th you psycho!" The Big Show raised his voice at Kane who looked ready to rip out Big Show's eyes. Triple H was about to push the two apart when the room's light flickered rapidly. Show and Hunter looked up at the light while Kane looked straight pass Show's shoulder. A figure that was almost as tall as Show stood behind the 7ft tall giant.

The light stopped. Show and Hunter glanced at the light bulb. Kane was still staring behind Big Show.

"Anyway, I...What are you looking at?" Hunter questioned Kane. The Big Red Monster didn't answer, he just stared over Big Show's shoulder. Both the Giant and the Cerebral Assassin turned slowly.

The crowd booed as the camera showed Jackal with his half-mask on and his hood down, showing his ponytail, standing behind The Big Show. The way the camera was held only allowed the audience to see Jackal's mask, however it was quickly moved to allow the viewers to see the Jackal's unobstructed face.

The Jackal calmly glared at Show, his face showing nothing except for his eyes, which were full of unbridled anger. Show stepped back a bit, remembering the last time he faced the monster in front of him. However he didn't want to show weakness and stepped in front of Jackal, using his slight height advantage, Show glared down at the Jackal.

Except the six foot ten monster didn't cower and only growled out.

"Your soul shall be divine Big Show."

Blackness filled the room again but quickly brightened to reveal Jackal had disappeared. Show looked around, sweat gathering around his head.

Kane just smirked at Show's imminent demise. He might not be able to destroy the giant anymore, but his younger brother, whose strength seemed to be magnified since his departure, will indeed teach The Big Show to never, ever disrespect one's family.

* * *

 **In** **Ring**

The main event of Big Show and Daniel Bryan was set up by The Authority, the tyrannical group still trying to leave Daniel Bryan in broken state by feeding him to large giants like The Big Show. However they seem to forgot the fight and the resolve of Daniel Bryan, as the former WWE World Heavyweight Champion was able to bring The Big Show to his knees and gave a vicious roundhouse kick to The Giant's head.

"Oh!" Cole reacted from the kick. "Daniel Bryan for the win."

Bryan went to pin Big Show but 7ft giant kicked out at as soon as the ref's hand hit the mat for a second time. Big Show launched Daniel off of him, towards the ropes. The commentators were still surprised of The Big Show's strength after all of these years, even the crowd made a collective shocked noise.

Not giving the Big Show a chance to recover, Bryan climbed up the nearest corner and crouched on the top turnbuckle. Ready to perform his jumping dropkick. Big Show stumbled to his feet, his face sweating and showing his tiredness. Bryan was about to jump from the turnbuckles when the arena blackened.

The crowd booed at the match being interrupted but those boos became apocalyptic when the arena lit up.

"Oh my god! It's Jackal!" Cole shouted.

The six foot ten monster stood without his half-mask. His face cold and stoic but his eyes gleamed with hatred, and they were focused on the Big Show.

"Big Show! I would get out of there!" JBL advised Show despite out of earshot.

"Why is he even out here? This was a good match!" Booker complained but Cole quickly answered.

"Well it's obvious! Show said that dreaded date, Jackal even gave Show that weird threat. To be honest I'm not surprised." Cole finished.

The two giants stood across from each other. Jackal grew a smirk and calmly stalked forwards as the Big Show took several steps backwards.

"And The Giant stepping backwards." Cole said when JBL immediately raised his voice.

"Would you Michael?! How about you go in there and try to stare down this monster?!"

Whether it's from bravery or foolishness, Big Show went to KO Punch the monster in front of him. However with quick speed Jackal grabbed Big Show's wrist with no visible effort at all. Big Show, now wide-eyed, tried to flee but Jackal's grip on his wrist was too strong.

"Big Show, trying to flee but Jackal isn't letting him." Cole commentated.

"I shall say again Michael, would you want to stare down this monster?!" JBL repeated as Jackal uppercutted Show right under the jaw, stunning the bald giant. The referee called for the bell.

 _Ding! Ding! Ding!_

Jackal kept his eyes on the Big Show and grabbed him by the throat. The crowd stood on their feet. Show tried to pull Jackal's hand off his throat however the younger brother of destruction put his free hand on Big Show's back and lifted him for a chokeslam.

"You've gotta be kidding me! A chokeslam to Big Show from Jackal!" Cole was bewildered at the strength of the Jackal, his fellow commentators and the crowd were reacting with surprise. The audience slightly cheering the move.

Big Show rolled out of the ring and could only stand on his feet with help from the apron. The face of The Giant showing anguish.

"The winner of this match by disqualification, The Big Show!" Lilian Garcia announced to the crowd's dismay. Big Show sported a victorious smile despite the pain and looked up only to see Jackall crouching in front of him. The youngest brother of destruction dragged his thumb across his throat with his eyes rolling to the back of his head, his teeth grinding against each other. Big Show staggered backwards in terror but quickly fell to one knee, still feeling the effects of the chokeslam, eventually he was able to flee behind the curtain, limping and holding his back.

"Big Show retreating in victory, but I think it doesn't feel like one for him does it?" Cole questioned his fellow commentators.

"Facing against a dangerous monster like the Jackal? Would you like to do that Michael?! Booker?!" JBL gave another question, Cole and Booker gave a silent turn of their heads.

The camera then showed Daniel Bryan still crouching on the turnbuckle, glaring angrily at Jackal for costing him the match. He stood up, still glaring and shaking his head.

"Now look at Daniel Bryan. Bryan's irate about this! Bryan's upset!" Cole noticed. Jackal turned around only to feel Bryan's feet impact against his chest, launching him across the ring and through the ropes.

"Down goes Jackal. Bryan drilling Jackal with that front dropkick from the top rope." Cole said, Jackal landed on his feet and stood straight up, not pain on his stoic face. Bryan kipped-up and glared at Jackal's back. The Monster of Death Valley turned around to glare back at Bryan.

"Daniel Bryan felt like he had Big Show on the ropes but Jackal had interfered. Costing him the match by attacking Big Show." Cole continued as the two veterans glared hatefully at each other. The crowd felt muted to them, only the tunnel vision of their enemy in front of them mattered.

"These men will meet at Fastlane. A grudge match for the ages!" Cole said as Jackal grew a dangerous cheshire grin and laughed, his head tilting to the side and he stared at Bryan.

"You shall fall American Dragon! And it shall be glorious!" Jackal could be heard mocking Bryan who didn't move an inch and continued to glare at the Monster of Death Valley. The show ended at the shot of Jackal and Bryan daring one another to make the first move.

* * *

 **February 19th 2015, Smackdown**

 **On-Screen:**

The intro of the show was interrupted mid-way through by static. Eventually the static stopped as a black screen flashed on the screen. Small clips of graveyards and crowd flapping around in the colour of grayscale appeared. Finally the clips stopped on the sight of Jackal with his full entrance attire on, walking through a dark graveyard. The crowd booing him. In his hand was a shovel that was in pristine condition.

A flash of static transitioned to Jackal staring at a grave with emotion far from his face. The camera moved backwards to show the words…

 _Here lies The American Dragon_

 _Daniel Bryan_

 _22 May 1981-22 February 2015_

"Tranquil...When I stare at this. I feel tranquil. Like I could forget my troubles and fall back into hell. To home. However I'm quickly reminded why I shall not go back home yet." Jackal turned to the camera, his mask nowhere to be found. "The WWE World Heavyweight Championship. A holy grail that the likes of men...humph! And deadmen, have held to cement their legacy. Their memory onto this world. I had that chance at the Royal Rumble." Flashes of Jackal being eliminated from the Rumble by Bryan are shown in greyscale colouring before facing Jackal again.

"But you took that chance away from me. That date...Fastlane on the 22th of February is where I shall take your soul to hell and back. Where I shall show you the hatred! And the anger I felt when I heard cheers and adulation! Created by some lower being like you!" Jackal's face and voice showed disgust. His teeth gritting against themselves as he growled angrily. He made finger gun gesture towards the camera.

"And finally…" He whispered, his face and voice now back to being tranquil. "When the dust settles and you are begging on your knees with one ounce of life left inside your broken body. I'll put you out of your misery...with...a...bang." Jackal pushed his thumb down when a gunshot turned the screen black.

The show intro continued with static.

* * *

 **Later, In-Ring**

"And Miz taps out!"

 _Ding! Ding! Ding!_

Daniel Bryan celebrated in the ring as his song played, the crowd celebrating with him by chanting 'YES!'.

"Here is your winner by submission, Daniel Bryan!"

Daniel Bryan climbed onto the second turnbuckle and lifted his arms for the Yes! Pose. The crowd quickly joined in.

 **Ooooooooowhooooooo!**

The chanting stopped into a sea of boos as Jackal's theme played through the arena. However the Jackal didn't appear, only his music played. The lights in the arena turned off.

"Not again!" Cole cried out.

The lights came on again to reveal...Daniel Bryan standing in the ring alone.

"W-W-What the?" Cole was flabbergasted.

Nothing had changed except for a few stands on the ramp. Daniel Bryan noticed them and grew confused.

Multiple Bryan merchandise t-shirts were on the stands from his red Yes! Yes! Yes! Shirt, to his grey 'Respect the Beard!', even his old 'No! No! No!' was on the stage.

Everyone in the arena was confused, Daniel Bryan was still looking around the ring, in case Jackal decided to jump him from behind.

 **BOOM!**

"Oh!" Cole flinched at the sound.

The stage exploded in blue fire, engulfing the t-shirts. The t-shirts burned with Daniel glaring at the burning t-shirts. Knowing the Jackal was trying to play mind games again.

The show went to commercial but before there was a close-up of Bryan's burning 'Respect the Beard' t-shirt.

* * *

 **Well I'm back. Watching NXT: Takeover Philadelphia** **reignited my passion for wrestling.**

 **Next is Fastlane 2015. The Jackal vs Daniel Bryan.**


	5. Fastlane 2015

**Fastlane 2015:**

 **Backstage, Locker Room, Off-Screen:**

I was watching the PPV currently on The Usos vs Cesaro and Tyson Kidd, when I heard my phone vibrate. I picked it up and looked at it to see it was some old friends.

I answered and put it on loudspeaker. "Hey darlings!" I greeted.

" _GB!"_ Greeted back Chad Allegra (Karl Anderson) and Andrew Hankinson (Doc Gallows).

" _How's working on the dark side?!"_ Andrew joked with a gravelly tone.

"Oh it's great! They've got cookies!" I replied making Chad and Andrew chuckle.

" _Hey, who are you talking to?"_ I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Styles!" I greeted, Allen (AJ Styles).

" _Hey GB! How's the dark side?!"_ Allen tried the same joke.

"Andrew already said that. Anyway it's been great since I got back. How is the rest of our 'too sweet' club?" I asked them.

" _Well Matt, Nick and Yujiro are out at the moment. I imagine eating."_ Chad answered though the way he said it made it obvious to me that he didn't believe that.

"...Playing games with Tyson?" I queried about the newest member Tyson (Kenny Omega).

" _Playing games with Tyson,"_ Andrew confirmed. " _And I think Tama and Fale are actually trying to out drink each other."_

I smirked. "Still can't say Alipate Aloisio Leone?" I teased Andrew about not able to speak Tama's actual name.

" _I'll have you know that I'm getting better, Mr. I can speak three languages!"_ Andrew playfully bantered, making Allen, myself and Chad laugh.

"Anyway," I started. "are you guys going to be able to watch Fastlane?" My question was met with silence and I checked my phone to see if they were still connected. "Hello?"

" _Awwwww! Does mister Wackal need his frwends to watch hiiiimmmmm?!"_ Chad and Andrew teased me in a baby voice.

" _Don't worry Jack, we're watching Fastlane now. Just don't try an injure yourself doing a Pele Kick."_ Allen warned me.

"That was one time and you know it. You know, I thought you were better then to tease people Styles." I was actually kind of shocked.

" _We have corrupted him!"_ Chad and Andrew yelled again, making me smile.

"Oh no!" I called out. "The Phenomenal One has been corrupted! What would the children think?!"

" _They'll think that AJ Styles is the coolest kid on the block!"_ Chad said.

"Yeah coolest thirty seven year old kid." I deadpanned at them.

" _Shush, don't say that. Allen is sensitive about his age."_ I heard Andrew whisper into the phone before hearing a smack. " _Ow! What was that for?!"_

Before they could continue, I heard a knock at the door. "Come in!" I called. A backstage worker opened the door to say.

"Sorry to interrupt, but you've next." The worker then left while closing the door.

I turned back to the phone. "Well guys it's been nice but I have to go now." I said farewell to the three, turned off my phone, got dressed in ny attire and exited the room.

After a short period of being lost, I found myself at the Gorilla Position.

"Hey Jack." I turned to see Bryan walking up to entrance.

I smiled politely at Bryan. "Hey Bryan. Let's have a good match." I greeted him and he reciprocated.

"Yeah, let's hope so." He joked.

"I'm sure we will. Just don't kick me in the balls." I warned him. "Getting kicked in the balls hurts."

Bryan's lips turned upwards for a split second before replying. "Yeah, I imagine it does."

* * *

 **On-Screen:**

 _Flight of the Valkyries_

The crowd launched into a sea of 'Yes!' chants and raised their arms in time with their chants.

Daniel Bryan walked onto the stage with a smile, wearing: maroon, grey and black wrestling trunks; maroon knee pads with his symbol in black on them; white tape around his wrists and black boots with maroon kickpads that have grey fur at the back of the boots. He also wore a black t-shirt that had a white silhouette of him in his 'Yes!' pose against a red background.

"This match is scheduled for one fall, first from Aberdeen, Washington, weighing in at 210 lbs. Daniel Bryan!" Lillian Garcia announced as Daniel skipped sideways down the ramp while throwing his hands in the air.

"Daniel Bryan has a war to go through tonight. Can he pull off a miracle?" JBL asked.

"Well now, he faces one of the toughest superstars on the planet, The Jackal." Cole said back.

Daniel climbed on the top turnbuckle and raised his fingers up and down to start another round of 'Yes!' chants. He dropped into the ring and took off his t-shirt. The crowd still chanting 'Yes!'.

"Daniel Bryan had to wait for nine months to recover from neck injuries, returned to compete in the Royal Rumble for the chance to regain the WWE World Heavyweight Championship that he never lost. It as taken from him by The Authority." Cole relayed part of Daniel Bryan's story.

 **Oooooooowhoooooo!**

 _Sober by Tool_

The arena darkened with only dark blue and dark purple lights lighting up the arena.

The 'Yes!' chants turned to boos as the Jackal walked onto the stage, blue fire spouting at random moments. His visible eye glaring into the ring.

"His opponent! From Death Valley, weighing in at 305 lbs. The Jackal!" Lillian announced.

The crowd's boos somehow grew louder in volume.

"Listen to this place!" Cole said.

Jackal walked down the ring, his eye never leaving Bryan's form. As he neared the ring, Jackal climbed on top of the apron, standing in the middle of the two ring posts.

"Daniel Bryan's dream of main eventing Wrestlemania had been demolished by this man right here." Lawler said.

"You wouldn't attack someone that cost you a chance of gaining the WWE World Heavyweight Championship?!" JBL asked with an accusational tone.

"No, I wouldn't!" Lawler defended firmly.

With the crowd still booing around him. Jackal entered the ring through the top and middle ropes. Standing to his full height, Jackal threw his hood back and unbuttoned his surcoat. His eyes still focused on Bryan, he shrugged off his surcoat and folded it before throwing it over the ropes onto the floor below. He looked down and his visible eye closed.

Reaching towards his mask, he slowly took it off to reveal his right eye was now completely red apart from a black slit. A camera zoomed in on the eye, showing it on the screens, some parts of the crowd could be heard making noises of curiosity at the sight of Jackal's changed eye.

"Wow!" Cole was taken back at Jackal's right eye.

Jackal threw his mask away with a quick flick of his right hand, the mask skipping out of the ring and fell onto the floor before it was quickly picked up by a ringside worker. The lights then turned back to their normal state.

Jackal's theme stopped, making the crowd start chanting 'Yes!' and cheering for Bryan.

"And here we go Daniel Bryan vs The Jackal, which will be his first singles match since returning. Guys, who's your pick?" Cole ask his fellow commentators as the ref rang the bell.

"Daniel Bryan hands down. He may be small, but that means, he's faster and more agile than Jackal." Lawler gave his pick.

"Well that's stupid!" JBL disagreed. "The Jackal is agile for a man his size and quick. A perfect combination of strength and speed." JBL continued as the ref had called for the bell. "Jackal has one over twenty championships in his career, this includes our own Intercontinental Championship seven times, nearly tieing Chris Jericho's record. Even won the IWGP Heavyweight Championship three times!" JBL listed off Jackal's accomplishments.

The two wrestlers circled each other slowly, Jackal had his arms up, like a boxer's except his hands were open. While Bryan's stance was low to the mat, crouching and leaning forward, while making sure his arms were ready to react for anything.

They stopped before slowly advancing on each other, Bryan reaching for his Jackal's legs but the six foot ten giant pushed his left arm forward to move Bryan's arms away. His right hand still in its boxer-like position.

"Bryan and Jackal moving cautiously against one another." Cole said.

Silently agreeing with each other that this will go no where, the two wrestlers backed off and began to rethink their strategies. Their stances still in use while the crowd still chanting for Bryan.

 _Daniel Bryan! Clap x5 Daniel Bryan! Clap x5_

Jackal wasn't affected and continued stare at Bryan, knowing that the warrior in front of him was almost an equal in skill. Key word there being 'almost' in his mind.

Bryan wanting to speed things up, ran towards the Lone Jackal. The giant went to clothesline Bryan but he ducked under it, bouncing off the ropes Daniel ran towards Jackal again. Jackal went to back elbow his opponent but Bryan ducked under the attack and rebounded off the opposite ropes to dropkick Jackal straight in the chest.

"Dropkick to Jackal. Bryan gets the first strike." Cole said.

The six foot ten giant stumbled backwards, leaning on the ropes. Jackal pushed off the ropes and went to yakuza kick Bryan but his target moved out of the way. Daniel swiftly kicked Jackal at the back of his right thigh, the giant's leg buckling for a second. Daniel went for another kick but Jackal jumped over it and gave Bryan a forearm to the jaw.

"Oh!" Cole flinched at the flesh on flesh smack as well as the crowd who 'oohed'. Daniel staggered backwards which gave Jackal time to push Bryan with his foot, pushing Daniel to the outside, near the ramp.

"Bryan just dumped to the outside." Cole said. "That forearm knocking Bryan silly."

Bryan stumbled to his feet and turned slightly to face the ring. Jackal, now noticing that Daniel was in place, ran towards the opposite ropes but when he bounced off, Jackal found his opponent running towards him. Thinking quickly, he grabbed Bryan's head and threw him through the ropes towards the mat outside, in front of the announcer tables.

Not allowing another chance for Bryan to recover Jackal ran towards the ropes only to come back and perform a suicide dive onto Daniel. Jackal rolled onto the floor and hit the bottom of the announcer's table while Daniel went flying over the tables, knocking the announcers out of the seats.

"Oh-!" King and the others moved just as Bryan hit their seats. The crowd calling out in awe at the scene of a Jackal performing the dive. Jackal stood to his feet, slowed down a bit after the landing, he looked to the crowd and laughed sinisterly.

"And Jackal just laughing." Cole noticed, the crowd booing the tall man. The referee starting the count in the ring.

"1!"

"2!"

However because he was looking at the crowd, he didn't see Daniel jumping on the table, as soon as Jackal turned around his face met Bryan's feet from a dropkick. The crowd cheering, Jackal landed on his hands and feet from the impact but Daniel swiftly grabbed the giant by his hair and threw him in the ring.

"Now it's Daniel not giving Jackal any reprieve." Cel said.

"As I keep saying Michael. The Jackal is a monster like Bryan has never seen before, you need to keep attacking without stopping." JBL advised.

As soon as Jackal was thrown in the ring, he stood to his feet and bounced off the ropes, Daniel had just entered the ropes when he felt his head being nearly taken off with a lariat.

The crowd 'oohed' again as Daniel launched backwards onto his shoulders. Again, Jackal quickly grabbed Bryan and picked him up to put him over his shoulder.

"Jackal! Going for the Tombstone early!" Cole shouted.

Pushing himself off of Jackal's shoulder, Bryan landed on his feet, pushed Jackal forward and landed a brutal kick to his opponent's right thigh. Jackal's leg lifted at the force in which Bryan continued to kick Jackal's right thigh more.

"And now Bryan kicking Jackal viciously in the leg." Cole said.

"That's smart, cut the legs under the giant." JBL agreed with Bryan's idea.

Jackal grew angry and pushed Bryan away, making him land on his back. Seeing the chance for some recovery, Jackal hobbled to the corner while holding his leg. Bryan immediately ran towards Jackal to dropkick the Lone Monster in the face.

Jackal's head flicked backwards as the crowd cheered at the move, Daniel immediately stood and ran towards the opposite turnbuckle before running full speed across the ring to dropkick the giant again. Bryan then ran to the turnbuckle again but didn't see Jackal recover quickly and sprint after the smaller wrestler.

Bryan bumped at the turnbuckle but was squashed against the corner by Jackal's clothesline.

"Oh!" Cole flinched.

Bryan was held up to the turnbuckle by Jackal, who smirked from cheek to cheek, with the giant's hands grabbing the smaller wrestler's face and neck.

"That disgusting cheshire smirk on the face of the Jackal, how sickening!" Cole gritted through with disgust in his voice. Jackal then grabbed Daniel's trunks and left shoulder before lifting up for a high biel throw across the ring.

"Oh my god!" Cole exclaimed. The crowd reacted the same way as well as Daniel held his back in pain. Seeing a point of attack, Jackal walked over to his downed opponent and began to stomp repeatedly on Daniel's back. The crowd booing heavily. Jackal eventually stopped and turned to the crowd and bowed mockingly to them at all four sides.

"Now Jackal just mocking the crowd."

Jackal smirked at the audience before looking at the body of Bryan. Slowly stepping over towards the American Dragon, he gripped Bryan's hair and pulled him towards a kneeling position. Grinning like the cheshire cat, Jackal dragged his thumb across his throat and rolled his eyes towards the back of his head.

"Oh no! Jackal looking to end this match!" Cole said as Jackal once again picked Bryan up for the Tombstone Piledriver.

However, like before, as soon as Bryan was on the giant's shoulder, Daniel was able to escape by pulling on Jackal's hair. Landing on his feet, Daniel still held onto Jackal's hair, making the Lone Jackal bend backwards. Seeing an opportunity he had, the smaller wrestler gave a clubbing forearm to the giant's face. Dropping him.

"Oh! A clubbing blow straight to the Jackal's face!" Cole flinched.

"But he was smart!" JBL once again, agreeing with Daniel Bryan's action. "He was able to get an opportunity to attack and didn't hesitate."

Turning towards, Jackal's right leg. Bryan grabbed it and starting to kick and stomp on the giant's thigh.

"Again Bryan mercilessly attacking the leg of Jackal."

Jackal quickly grabbed the ropes, making the crowd boo and the ref warn Bryan to let go or he will be disqualified.

"Bryan let go! He's on the ropes! 1! 2! 3! 4!" On four, Bryan stopped and let go, putting his hands in the air. Jackal held his right thigh while he rolled out of the ring. With help from the apron, Jackal hobbled towards the announcer table.

"Jackal's leg is hurt there guys." Cole said before JBL jumped into the conversation.

"Then Daniel is doing something right! Jackal's leg is one of his dangerous weapons!"

Daniel, sensing the injured, rolled out of the ring facing the hard camera. Bryan then ran around the ring and delivered a chop block to Jackal's right leg. The giant dropped to a knee with a audible groan.

"And Bryan again, attacking with a chop block to the leg of Jackal." Cole commentated. Jackal held onto his right thigh when Bryan dealt his shoot style kicks to Jackal's chest. The crowd chanting on each impact.

 _YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!_

The referee was also counting alongside and was up to five when Bryan stopped. He slid into the ring and started the Yes! Chant. Jackal was able to get to his feet with help from the table next to him. Bryan saw this and ran across the ring and back before jumping through the ropes for his own suicide dive.

"Oh my! Suicide dive onto the Jackal!" Cole called out in awe as the crowd exploded and chanted.

 _YES! YES! YES! YES!_

Jackal had smacked his head against the front of the english announcer table and was holding it while his feet were kicking the floor.

"Jackal's hurt guys!" Cole pointed out as replays were shown, with the focus being on Jackal's head impacting against the table.

The referee, Mike Chioda, seeing the way Jackal was holding his head immediately exited the ring and knelt to check on him.

 **Between Miki Chioda and Jack:**

"You alright." Miki whispered towards me while grabbing my hand.

I nodded and squeezed his hand. "Fine, shoulders took most of the impact." I lied, not knowing what just happened and also knowing that I would need to get checked after the match. Miki sighed in relief a bit and went to check on Bryan, who was lying on the floor.

 **On-Screen:**

After checking both men, the ref slid back into the ring and started to count. The crowd finally calmed down a bit but some continued to cheer on Daniel.

"1!"

"2!

"3!

Bryan and Jackal were stirring. Daniel, being the one who took the least damage was able to get to his knees first. His hands on the apron. Jackal however was still lying on the floor but was moving.

"4!"

"5!"

Bryan was able to pull himself to his feet. Taking into account of the time he had, Bryan grabbed Jackal by his hair and tried to pull him up. However, the giant was clearly groggy and kept falling to his hands and knees.

"Man, he's really hurt guys." King said.

"Daniel doesn't care! He wants to finish off the Jackal. To show that he can beat anyone, that he can survive the onslaught of the Lone Monster." JBL shouted.

"6!"

"7!"

"Referee at a count of seven!" Cole reminded the TV audience as Daniel, with a lot of effort, was able to shove Jackal into the ring.

The giant rolled onto his back into the middle of the ring as Bryan entered the ring. The American Dragon was on his feet when Jackal sat up.

"Oh! Jackal sat up! He sat up!" Cole cried out in shock, the crowd did a short shout before booing. Bryan stepped back a step when Jackal snapped his head to face Daniel.

"The Jackal's mad!" Cole pointed out. Jackal went to stand up but Bryan tried to stop him by grabbing his opponent's head in a side headlock and gave numerous fast punches to face.

"Now Bryan! Realising the threat of a mad Jackal, teeing off!" Cole commentated.

Jackal, now standing but still bent over due to the side headlock, grabbed around the waist of Bryan and lifted for a steep back suplex.

"Oh! The strength of Jackal!" Cole winced at the impact, the crowd booing the Lone Jackal's comeback.

With help from the ropes, Jackal stood up. He took a heavy breath while visible blinking and shook his head, as if shaking something off his head.

"That impact against our announcer table really messed him up guys." King said to his fellow commentators, when more replays showed Jackal's head smacking against the table.

Jackal limped towards Bryan and dropped to his right knee, his left hand grabbing and pulling on Bryan's hair until he was sitting up. Jackal just delivered a hard right hand.

"Oh!" Cole flinched.

Bryan, not one for being beaten down and staying down, sat up and reciprocated with another right hand.

"Both men exchanging blows!" Cole cried out as the two men, exchanged fists at a faster rate, the crowd up on their feet and cheering and clapping the exchange. The two stood to their feet while continuing the right hand barrages.

"These men! Jackal and Bryan are far from over!" Cole exclaimed.

Eventually, the two slowed down, with each taking turns. The crowd booing Jackal's strikes but cheered Bryan's.

 **YEAH!**

…

 **BOO!**

…

 **YEAH!**

…

 **BOO!**

Jackal, with a sudden burst of energy, gave several forearms before pushing Bryan forwards. Using the momentum of bouncing off the ropes, sprinted and dropkicked the giant's right leg. Once again, forcing the Jackal to one knee.

"And again, back to the knee." King said with a hint of respect. As Jackal was holding onto his leg, Bryan practically snuck behind him, and with grace and quickness of a cat, locked in a kneebar on his right leg.

"A kneebar locked in. However guys, can Bryan make Jackal tap out? We all know Jackal's threshold for pain is high." Cole noted.

"However, Bryan has attack and battered that leg for this entire match. Even someone like Jackal has his limits, and I believe Bryan has a chance of making Jackal reach that limit." JBL explained.

Jackal was groaning, his teeth visibly grinding against one another as he scratched and clawed on the mat.

"Jackal! Crawling, clawing in pain!" Cole screamed into his mic, the crowd once again on their feet, some shouting 'tap!'. Jackal tried to reach the ropes, but noticed he was in the middle of the ring.

"I think Jackal just noticed where he is." King noticed.

Jackal knowing that what he was about to do was going to hurt, simply yelled in determination and started dragged himself and Bryan forwards.

"Oh my god! The strength of Jackal!" Cole was now in awe of the Lone Monster's threshold of pain. The crowd as well were on their feet.

However bit by bit, Jackal crawled towards the ropes and when he was almost about to yell in pain, reached and grabbed the ropes.

The crowd booed as the referee warned Daniel. "Daniel let go, he's on the ropes...Daniel. 1! 2! 3! 4!" Bryan finally let go.

"Bryan using all of the count there." Cole said when JBL interjected.

"That's smart! Use all the time you can get to inflict pain onto your opponent." JBL's agreement was clear in his tone.

Bryan was pushed back by the Mike Chioda, Jackal however was holding his right leg with both hands while groaning. Metaphorically smelling blood, Bryan grabbed Jackal's leg and pushed his right foot over the bottom rope. He then used the top rope to help achieve a bigger elevation and dealt a massive stomp to Jackal's knee.

This time Jackal let out a small roar of pain.

"Tearing the knee apart, guess Bryan found that limit guys." Cole said.

Jackal used his hands to pull away from Bryan, he reached the corner and Chioda walked over to check on him.

"Guess, referee Mike Chioda is asking if he wants to continue." Cole offered an explanation.

The Lone Monster then grabbed and used Mike as a crutch to stand to his feet. Bryan however, knew that he might lose his advantage if Jackal could stand and went to punch the giant.

"Bryan going for a righ-oh! An eye rake behind the referee's back!" Cole said as indeed, Jackal raked Bryan's eyes when the ref wasn't looking. Daniel stumbled backwards and with an opportunity to deal more damage. Jackal pushed the ref away and waited until The American Dragon turned around.

When Daniel did so, Jackal ran towards him and jumped in the air smash Bryan's face against his knee with a bicycle knee strike. The flesh smacking sound echoed and the crowd winced and were vocal about it, even the commentators reacted.

"OH!" JBL, King and Cole made the same sound.

Bryan fell backwards onto the mat, completely unresponsive. Jackal however had used his right knee and didn't notice until the impact and he paid for it. He dropped to his stomach, his teeth clenching as he held onto his right leg, which he pulled into his chest.

"What a move! But Jackal's hurt!" King said.

"Guess the adrenaline and the opportunity blinded Jackal's pain, but that absolutely glorious knee strike reminded him about that busted knee." JBL analysed what had happened.

Despite the pain, Jackal stood unsteadily to his feet, however he kept shaking his head, a dazed look on his face.

"Look at his face, I think that impact against the table did more damage than we think." King said, as replays showed the knee strike in slow and normal motion.

Jackal then lifted his right hand straight into the air, signalling what was to come, the crowd now becoming hostile again.

Bryan stirred and gathered his thoughts before lifting himself.

"No, stay down Bryan. You don't want to see what's waiting for you." King warned but was out of earshot.

The former WWE World Heavyweight Champion stood and turned only for his throat to be grabbed. King made a sound more akin to choking. Jackal stared and growled in the face of his opponent and lifted him with two hands but drove him towards the mat with one hand. A thundering chokeslam.

The crowd became more hostile and booed at the impact.

"Chokeslam! A devastating chokeslam. Jackal going for the first pin of the match!" Cole said as Jackal covered and hooked Bryan's legs.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Thre-!"

Bryan kicked out to the crowd's delight.

"Not today!" JBL cried out.

Jackal, not deterred from the kickout, stood up and looked at the crowd before showing a sinister cheshire grin. He then gave the signal for the end with the thumb across his throat and his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

"Jackal signalling, the end is near." Cole said.

Jackal got ready by lifting his left hand outstretched, his hand itself open, his right hand open and closer to his chest. Around them the crowd chanted in displeasure.

 **NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!**

Bryan turned, and was lifted into a face down position on Jackal's shoulder.

"Going for the Tombstone! Jackal's looking to end this!" Cole's voice was full of exuberance.

With a sudden burst of energy, Bryan kicked and shifted his weight towards the Lone Monster's back. The constant movement caused Jackal to let go of his opponent.

Bryan stood behind the giant and quickly straight kicked him in the back of the leg, causing another loud, small roar of pain from the Lone Jackal.

"Kicked in the back of the leg, what's Bryan doing now?" Cole asked.

"Whatever he wants, he's got the Jackal where he wants him." JBL said back.

"Well, I would decide quickly." King added.

Daniel retreated towards the nearest turnbuckle, seeing a shot he raised his arms in a pumping motion. The start of a Yes! Chant started.

 **YES! YES! YES! YES!**

"Bryan now, signalling the end."

Seeing that Jackal wasn't turning, due to his knee, Bryan still sprintied and gave a sicking knee towards the back of Jackal's head.

"Oh! The Running Knee!"

"Ballgame!" JBL cried out.

With some effort, Daniel was able to push Jackal onto his back and cover him.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Thre-!"

Jackal lifted his shoulder at the last moment. The crowd gave loud reaction, but booed once the realised that Bryan hadn't won yet.

Daniel stared at the ref in shock, asking non-verbally if he made a mistake. Chioda simply held up a two to confirm.

"No! This match is still continuing!" Cole screamed into the mic.

"How did Jackal kick out of that?" King was in disbelief.

Bryan stood raised his hands for the Yes! Chant again, it reached its highest possible pitch when Daniel stalked backwards into a corner, still pumping his hands into the air.

 **YES! YES! YES!**

Jackal stirred and with great exhaustion, pushed himself up to a kneeling position though this time he faced Daniel head on.

Bryan was ready. He sprinted towards Jackal, ready to give him another Running Knee.

"Here comes the en-Oh my god!" Cole interrupted himself at the sight before him.

When Bryan went to hit Jackal with the Running Knee, in a shocking combination of strength and speed. The giant jumped to his feet and grabbed him in a fallaway slam position.

"The strength and speed of the Jackal is unreal." Cole called.

Moving until he was in the centre of the ring, Jackal moved his left arm around Daniel's head before giving Bryan's legs a mighty shove upwards into a suplex position.

The crowd gave a reaction of awe at the sight of Jackal's strength.

"Look at the power!" Cole called out.

Jackal then moved his left arm, which was round Bryan's head, quickly across the American Dragon's chest before pushing Daniel's legs with his right arm forward. At the same time, Jackal jumped onto his back bringing Bryan down for a Vertical Suplex Flatliner.

"Oh! Jackal developed this move in Japan. He calls it the 47th Effect!" Cole called out. The crowd reacted at the move the same way, however booes returned as Jackal hooked the legs of the former WWE World Heavyweight Champion.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Is this it?!" King called and asked at the same time.

"Three!"

 _Sober by Tool_

"Here is your winner, The Jackal!" Lilian Garcia announced as the crowd once again became hostile.

Jackal laid down next to Bryan, facing the roof when he sat up slowly. A laugh of equal relief and mercliness satisfaction.

The Lone Monster was able to stand to his feet with help from the ropes, though he had to hop slightly due to the damage his leg sustained from the match and he was still shaking his head slightly. A dazed look in his eyes.

"What a hard fought match! You can't say that these didn't give their all in this match." Cole said.

"These two just beat the hell out of each other tonight!" JBL added.

Jackal exited the ring by rolling under the bottom rope, the crowd still booing the outcome. The show went to commercial at a shot of Jackal raising his arms in victory as he slowly limped towards the entrance ramp.

* * *

 **Backstage, Off-Screen:**

I had walked behind the curtain to see a worried Vince, Paul Levesque and several backstage doctors.

"You alright there Jack?" One doctor asked. I shook my head.

"Don't remember the impact and been feeling dizzy since." I informed them, another doctor turned to Vince.

"That's signs of a concussion."

I just groaned and mumbled under my breath. "For fuck sake."

* * *

 **Well I'm back and writing for this fic. Sorry for the wait, I just had a massive writing block for wrestling for ages. But I just got it back by watching some Attitude Era Kane videos.**

 **What did you think of the match? Was it good or bad? Please review if you want, but please no Flaming, only constructive criticism please. I might change the rating to an M because of the occasional swearing because most people do swear from time to time in a stressful environment like the WWE.**

 **Also, my Jackal AU more Kayfabe style story Jack Calaway: Brother of Darkness is up again. It follows its own continuity so there's no connection except for name and family. Please check that out if your into the more Kayfabe-y style wrestling stories.**


	6. Recovering, Meetings & NXT House Shows

**Orlando, Florida: 10/03/2015**

 **Apartment, Off-Screen:**

I was diagnosed with a concussion but it wasn't too severe. I was held at the hospital overnight where Bryan had actually came round to check on me, he kept apologizing but I knew that he didn't mean for me to hit the table the way I did. We just had chat before Bryan had to leave.

Eventually, after forty eight hours in the hospital, I could leave with only a warning that I had to stop anything that included contact or stressful situations, you know like wrestling. I was pretty angry but I did understood.

Three weeks later, I had actually decided to take a walk to the WWE Performance Center which I heard about while in Japan. My condition had become healthy enough for a walk to the Performance Center, I exited my apartment and started to walked towards the training facility, wearing a simple sleeveless shirt, shorts and sandals, it wasn't far from my apartment so it was a quick journey.

Of course, I had heard about the debacle with Bill Demott and his training methods, if you can call them that. However, I felt like I needed to talk to someone at the Performance Center to see if the rumors were true.

I had parked and entered the reception area, I smiled at the person at the desk.

"Good morning." I greeted, the receptionist reciprocated.

"Good morning, Mr. Calaway. What can I do for you?" She asked.

"I have a scheduled concussion test here." I answered

She nodded and picked up the phone to call the trainers that I had arrived. While I waited I just looked around.

Eventually, I heard a door open to see a very familiar face and smiled.

"Hey Matt."

Matt Bloom, formerly Lord Tensai or Albert, as he was known during the late nineties and early two thousands.

"Hey, nice to see you." He said back.

We shared a small hug. The two of us had left WWE around the same time, with only a couple of years apart and met again in New Japan.

The two parted and Matt spoke. "Hey I saw the smack you took, you alright?"

I nodded. "Yeah I'm fine, just taking tests they have here. Got ordered by higher ups, that and I get to see this." I looked around while gesturing around the room, Matt nodded as a doctor walked through.

"Mr. Calaway?" I nodded and walked to get checked.

As I entered the main room where the training took place.

The test was just a half hour of bumps, running the ropes and giving powerslams to sandbags.

"Alright! That's enough. Come back tomorrow and we'll give you the results." The Doctor said. I nodded and exited the ring, downing a bottle of water.

"Well isn't this a sight for sore eyes." I then heard an Irish accent, I smiled as I turned to find Fergal Devitt, aka Finn Balor or Prince Devitt if you're a NJPW fan.

"Fergal!" I laughed and did the 'Too Sweet' greeting with the Irishman. Like Matt, I met Fergal in Japan even facing one another in the 2010 G1 Climax, before joining together to make the Bullet Club.

"So how's things here in NXT?" I asked. "I know that it's different from New Japan."

He nodded. "It's a bit weird but I'm comfortable here. It's fun, even more now that Matt's in charge." Finn said, confirming what I heard.

"So Demott was a bastard then."

Again he nodded. "I'm just one of the lucky ones, I didn't have to interact with him a lot, but the atmosphere is already a lot better since he quit. Just today, everyone feels happier."

I hummed in acknowledgement. After that short discussion we just talked for a while, about NXT and our time in Japan.

We parted ways after that, as Fergal was scheduled to go to a NXT Live Event somewhere, but not before we did our 'Too Sweet' gesture to each other as a goodbye. But not before we got someone to take a picture of us standing side by side while 'Too Sweet-ing' in the air.

* * *

 _Twitter:_

 _Finn Balor: Meeting a familiar Bullet Club brother at the_ _WWEPerformCtr._

 _Fans tweets:_

 _Oh my god! BC for Life!_

 _The Jackal and Finn Balor in the same room again! Bullet Club in WWE confirmed!_

* * *

I turned to leave, and not noticing where I was going, bumped into someone. A small female yelp, and without thinking went to grab the feminine person when I saw she was falling. My arms reached around the woman, stopping her fall and I got a good look at her.

She was around the average height of a woman with olive skin, black and black fluffy, curly hair that reached down to her mid-back, and her eyes were dark brown. A bright orange vest like on her upper body with equally bright orange shorts with some heels.

We both stared at one another, not saying a word.

"Uh, hi." I stammered out, now feeling awkward.

"...Hi." She said back.

Seeing that I still had my arms wrapped around her, I let go and stepped back. Clearing my throat, I spoke. "Sorry about that, I'm Jack."

Realising that someone had spoken she returned with her name. "Oh I'm Jojo!" A sheepish smile on her face. "And that's fine, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going!" She was embarrassed at having accidentally running into someone as well as falling.

"It's fine. I wasn't looking where I was going either." I apologised. "Anyway, were you going somewhere?" I asked.

"I was going to the parking lot." She said with a small smile.

"Oh alright." I said a bit confused.

"Hey Jack." I turned to see Matt was walking up to us, a teasing smile on his face. "Can I ask to stop flirting? We need her at the Live Event taping and their leaving now."

Jojo gained a small blush and while I rolled my eyes.

"I just caught her as she was about to fall Matt." I defended.

"Yeah sure. Jojo, seriously we need to to go the parking lot now." Matt said, Jojo nodded.

"Well, see you Jack, it was nice meeting you."

"You too." She then walked off towards the bus. When she was out of earshot, Matt turned to me, still with that teasing smirk on his face.

"...What?" I asked, the feeling of annoyance building.

"On nothing," He said mischievously. "just never thought of you as the type to swoon women off their feet like that." Matt finished as he walked away, while I just thought about what he said, before realising what he meant.

"Oh shinjimae!" I raised my voice at the retreating trainer. Shinjimae meaning 'drop dead or go to hell' in Japanese. Matt laughed at the word, as I have said it a lot over the years.

* * *

 **Performance Center: 11/03/2015**

"So I'm cleared then?" I questioned the Doctor, who nodded.

"Yes, you're ready to start taking bumps again. Though I have to recommend to not do any massive spots for a few weeks to a month and a half." The Doctor advised. I nodded and thanked them for their time and walked out.

As I did, I saw Matt talking on the phone, at the same time Matt spotted me and gestured me to come to him.

Confused, I walked over. "Yeah, he's here. I'll pass the phone to him." He handed the phone to me and I put it up to my ear.

"Hello?" I wondered who it was.

"Hey it's Paul." Levesque answered.

"Hi, what's up?"

"I hate telling you this but Vince wants you to come back after Wrestlemania." Paul told me.

Closing my eyes and slowly breathed in and out, trying to calm myself down. "So what am I meant to do?"

"I actually have an idea about that. What do you think about staying at the Performance Center and helping out at the Live Events?" Paul offered, making me pause a bit.

It would be nice to work with the NXT wrestlers that I heard so much about and it would give me something to do.

"Yeah, alright that's fine. So, will it be the RAW after Mania?" I asked.

"Yes it will, just be at the SAP Arena in San Jose on March 30th. We're thinking of continuing your rivalry with Bryan and we're also adding Stuart into the feud as well."

I just had one question. "Who's Stuart?"

"Oh forget, Japan and all that. He plays Wade Barrett, the IC Champion." Paul clarified.

"Ah." I nodded. "Well, I guess I'll see you on March 30th then."

"See ya then. Also, can you also do a little review of the wrestlers? Maybe work with a few in the ring, I know the Matt and the other trainers do this but I just want another person's' opinion. Can you pass me back to Matt please?"

I did so and walked over to the gym side of the facility. Deciding to at least waste time for the rest of the day.

* * *

 **Performance Center Parking Lot: 12/03/2015**

I was now walking towards the large collection of cars that was parked outside the facility, with my travel bag in my hand. It was early in the day, as we had to go to the Minnreg Hall in Largo which was about two hours away. Apparently, the trainees also help to set up the ring and surrounding area so that was a good way to set in discipline in my opinion.

As I passed the corner, I could see a large group of the NXT wrestlers gathered around Matt Bloom and as I got closer I could hear Matt's booming voice.

"...We also have a special guest here that's going to be here for around two weeks. He's basically here to review you for to see what you are like in the ring."

As I neared the mass of people, Bloom spotted me and waved me over. "And here is the man himself. Everyone, you may have seen him around but let me introduce him anyway, this is Jack Calaway or you might know him better as The Jackal!"

After he introduced me, I walked over to stand next to him, a few NXT stars clapped as a welcome.

"Alright thanks for the welcome. Like Matt said, Paul wanted me to help review you to see which ones' the higher ups should keep an eye on. But don't be nervous, just act like you normally would, perform well in the ring and out of it, and maybe I can put in a good word for you. Are we clear?"

The wrestlers all voiced their agreement to the news, as they quieted Matt then spoke. "Alright!" He started. "Find your partner and get ready to drive to Largo!" Like a platoon being ordered by their superior, the wrestlers did so and entered their assigned cars.

After querying Matt about my ride to Largo, he told me that I would be driving by myself. I just nodded and entered.

It was a long journey but the radio did help to pass the time.

It was around ten o'clock when I arrived, I was able to see that most of the crew and wrestlers had reached here before me.

I parked the car, got my travel bag out and locked the vehicle.

I walked inside and got a layout of the building. It wasn't a big area but enough for a small show, the numerous trainees carried mata, ring posts and ropes, already getting to work in creating the ring for tonight.

I looked at the trainees and the 'veteran' NXT stars. I say that because I was told that some people had been here for years, even all the way back when it was still FCW.

Seeing that I had time and nothing to do. I walked to where the trainers' area and waited.

It was a couple of hours later when the ring, the barricade, the entrance way and the seating was competed.

The wrestlers were sitting on one side with Norman Smiley, another trainer was reading off a sheet of paper, and telling them what the card was tonight. When he finished, the group dispersed and I walked over to Norman.

"Hye Norman." I greeted and he did the same. "I know that Paul wanted me to basically review them, but is there any that catch your eye?"

Norman thought for a second, "Hmm maybe Benjamin Satterley who is Adrian Neville. He's been impressing a lot of people and I would think that he could be called up soon. Another is Thomas Pestock, or Baron Corbin. He's also been impressing people, his character work is great, he can get a proper reaction out of the crowd, however, I feel he's er…" He couldn't find the word.

"He feels that he's ready for the main roster." I said to which Norman nodded.

I hummed. "Okay, let me talk to him at the Wrestlemania Axxess. I'll look at the match tonight and give my opinion to him straight up."

Smiley nodded and continued. "There is four women I feel that can be on the main roster now." I was intrigued and listened.

"There's Mercedes Kaestner-Varnado, or Sasha Banks; Pamela Martinez, or Bayley; Ashley Fliehr, or Charlotte and Rebecca Quin or Becky Lynch." He finished as I remembered Rebecca from yesterday. "I feel that they are the best women we have right now, maybe in all of the WWE."

Norman's statement made me nod in acknowledgement. "Alright, I'll keep an eye out for them. Do you want anything from catering?"

He shook his head for a no, so I just walked towards the catering which was set up on the other side of the building.

It was there, I saw a familiar face and walked over to them. They spotted me as well and smiled.

"Hey Jack." Ashley (Charlotte Flair) greeted as we hugged.

"Good to see you little Fliehr. How's things here in NXT?" I asked when we parted.

She shrugged for an answer. "It's been fun. How are you? I saw that clip on the table at Fastlane."

"Yeah I'm fine, got cleared yesterday. I imagine you have a lot to live up to, being Richard's kid."

She sighed. "I find that hard to deal with. Being reminded about being the child of a legend like Dad...it's difficult to hear."

"Ah, sorry about saying that." I apologised but she just waved it off.

"It's fine." Her face grew playful. "So what's this about you and Jojo?"

I blinked, confused. "What do you mean? There's nothing about us."

She now smirked. "Not from the little hug, I saw you give her the other day."

I sighed this time. "I didn't hug her because we together. We had bumped into each other and she fell, then I grabbed her to make sure she didn't hit the floor." I cleared things up, not wanting to be teased again.

However it wasn't meant to be, as Ashley kept her playful side visible. "Then what was the look you two gave each other."

I just sniffed in indifference and turned around to walk away. "No idea what you're talking about." I heard Ashley's laugh behind me.

* * *

The night had ended with a crowd going home happy. The wrestlers all impressed the audience, even I could say that the ones' I was told to keep an eye on by Norman were the most impressive.

They had delivered and most of them were indeed ready. I hadn't seen Ashley or Mercedes wrestle but I can guess that they'll impress as well.

I went to catering to get a bottle of water, and as I got it, I turned to see Jojo again though this time she was paying attention to her phone and not looking where she was going.

I turned my head slightly sideways and spoke. "Jojo!" I called out.

She jumped and looked around. Jojo then turned to me, "Don't do that!" in a small whiny tone.

I looked at her with an unimpressed gaze and spoke. "I think you really should sit down with that, you might bump into someone again. Though I don't think I need a shower this late." I joked at the end while point to the water bottle in her hand.

She then grew a sheepish smile and laughed a bit at my awful joke.

Yeah, I'm self aware!

"I'm sorry." She apologised. "It's just some personal problems."

I blinked. "Do you want to talk about it? I'm here until after Wrestlemania so I have time." I did offer but she shook her head for a no. "You sure?"

"Yeah, It's nothing I can sort out myself." Jojo said.

"Alright, but if you need to talk, I'm here. See ya." I then started to walk away.

"See ya, and thanks for the offer." I heard behind me, and I waved back to her.

* * *

 **Bartow, Florida: 14/03/2015**

 **National Guard Armoury**

It was like yesterday, the arena was set up by the wrestlers and trainees; they were told the card and went to get ready. However just before they went Norman yelled to them.

"Oh yeah I forgot!" The trainees and wrestlers stopped in their tracks and turned back to the trainer. "We have another guest here tonight, and I think he'll be familiar to lot of you. He's just gonna be a little late!"

The NXT guys and gals all chatted audibly at the news of a guest, they all went to catering or just went to get ready for tonight. I was about to leave the area when I spotted Norman gesturing me to come over.

I did so and asked. "Yes?"

Just wondering if you want to do a run-in tonight?" He asked.

"Yeah sure. Who's it against?" I questioned.

"It's against Baron Corbin. He's going to win his match against Steve Cutler, then Baron goes to beat Steve down again. Then lights go out then you appear in the ring. Baron then walks away. Maybe we can give you a match against Corbin tomorrow at the next live event." Norman finished and I thought about it.

"Sounds fine. If he's alright with it, I'm game." I told him, Smiley nodded and went to tell Thomas (Baron Corbin) what was happening.

* * *

It was about an hour before the show started when the new guest had arrived. They walked through the entrance, gaining my attention immediately.

"Jesus Mick, I know you like looking as a maniac but I never thought you went for the full style." I called out to him with a smile.

"Ahh you know Colette digs it." Mick said as we hugged for a second.

"How's the kids?"

"Oh they're fine." Mick replied. "I'm just here for a quick word of encouragement towards the new guys, then I need to go to a book signing." He informed me.

"Well, it'll be nice for the crowd and any new wrestlers that need advice from you."

We parted our ways from after that as I needed to get ready for tonight.

* * *

The show had started and the third match had just finished. Baron Corbin's music was playing with the small crowd booing at Baron as he gloated over his victory.

He turned towards Steve Cutler, who was just getting up, and proceeded to stomp on Cutler's chest and stomach. The crowd booing heavily at the action.

Baron Corbin moved and faced towards the ring, his arms facing outwards and a smug smirk on his face.

Suddenly the lights go out. The crowd call out in surprise, however when they came back on, the crowd cheered.

Jackal, in his wrestling gear, surcoat with his hood up, and half jackal mask on his face stared emotionlessly at the man in front of him. The crowd cheering around him, though he didn't react to them. Only on the person in front of him.

Baron however was feeling different. His eyes showed his fear and was slowly backing away as The Lone Jackal stalked slowly towards him.

Baron reached the ropes and quickly exited the ring. A small cacophony of boo's were directed at Corbin but stopped when he crossed the curtain.

Jackal seeing that Baron had retreated, turned his head towards Steve, who was huddled in the bottom turnbuckle in the corner. He walked forwards, the crowd confused and even Steve was scared out of his mind.

Jackal stood in front of Cutler.

And offered his hand.

The crowd started to cheer the sight. Steve, now no longer terrified, took Jackal's hand. The giant then helped Cutler to his feet, the NXT star now leaning against the corner but on his feet.

The lights cut out again, then lit up again to reveal Jackal had disappeared. The crowd were still buzzing about Jackal with people taking photos and videos of The Lone Jackal and uploading them on the internet.

* * *

 _Fan Tweets:_

 _Jackal in NXT! #Awesome_

 _BaronCorbinWWE retreating with his tail between his legs!_

 _WWENXT tweets: After seeing the reaction to at tonights house show. We have changed Baron Corbin's opponent to The Jackal._

 _BaronCorbinWWE tweets: ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! What sort of decision is this?! I'm not facing The Jackal!_

* * *

 **So this is the bit between Jack getting the concussion and when he returns, which is March 30th 2015 edition of Monday Night RAW.**


	7. Going to Re-Write

Hi all, you're properly sick and tired of this message but I'm going to re-write this fic due to me not bothering to try and write a fic that's nearly four years behind. I just have this problem where I can't keep a hold on my muse for these fics for too long, before another idea is in my head. Again, I'm sorry if this pisses a lot of you off who have taken their time to follow and favorite this fic.


	8. New Version will be up soon

Hello, everyone. I have the new version of this fic up and ready. I will upload straight after I have uploaded this. Please, tell me what you think about it.


End file.
